Pokemorph and Humans
by ezkill
Summary: Pokemorph and human live side by side after a great war. This is my first fanfiction
1. Prologue

Epilogue:

Its has been many years that both human and Pokémon have live together in peace as Pokémon and trainer, but that was about to change. Over several years Pokémon have slowly started to evolve to bipedal being. Scientist calls these beings Pokemorphs. Scientist notices that as the pokemorphs evolved they kept their characteristic features and powers. Slowly the pokemorph started to integrate them self with the rest of the world.

Many human have accepted to live next to these pokemorph as equals, but a small group did not what this. This group called themselves Nexus. They claim that human should still dominate over these creatures even if they have evolved into human shape being. The nexus declared war on the pokemorph, but the pokemorph where not alone. Many human saw what was going on and join the pokemorph in this massive war.

As the war kept on going an organization know as the sentinels created small areas that where know as neutral villages where pokemorph and human can be in peace. The Nexus knew about these neutral areas and considered attacking to show the military power and to make example of the human that the Nexus considered traitors.

On a selected day the Nexus unleashed a massive and ruthless strike on five neutral villages. The sentinels where caught off guard. They have never expected the Nexus organization to strike civilian area, but they were wrong. Three of the villages were destroyed, but the two remaining villages put up a resistance. Unknown to the Nexus the pokemorph army was on one of the village while one the other a sentinel captain named Lucas. The captain rallied the other sentinel and some pokemorph for a counter attack and won. Both villages were saved, but at a price of the other villages.

When Sanora, head commander of the sentinel, received the report in what happen she called a meeting with the 10 captains of the sentinels. The meeting was had only one purpose: All captains are ordered to stop and eliminate the Nexus organization. It was the first time in many years since all captains in which they were sent together  
in a mission.

The nexus underestimated the sentinels and the pokemorph. A week after there attack on the neutral areas the sentinels captain unleashed there attack on the nexus. Together with the pokemorph army started to attack base after base with no end in sight. With defeat in sight the five leaders of the nexus organization fled leaving their men to fate. The junior staffs that were left in charge had no other choice but to surrender to the pokemorph army and the sentinels.

The elite four arranged peace talk with the nexus and the pokemorph. The sentinels were also there to provide security and to remind the nexus organization if they were to continue the war. The nexus were order to disband and that the one that were involved in the attack on the neutral villages face war charges.

When all things were said and done the pokemorph and the elite four were making plans for a new government involving both man and pokemorph. The elite four were to be in charge along with four other pokemorph across kanto, johto and sinnoh. The Order, as the called themselves, wish that the sentinels were part of the new government, but refuse the invitation. The sentinels wished not belong to any government, but agree to protect the peace they have fought for.

When the peace treaty was sign and all that were involve with the attack on the neutral villages were brought to justice everything started to return to normal. The sentinels were task and helping out the local police force and to keep the peace across the nations.

Captain Lucas returns to the neutral village that he defended against the nexus to see how the residents were doing. Lucas had also wanted to visit this village for another reason.

Now our story begins..

ezkill: This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you guys think and PLEASE review


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It's was a nice beautiful day. No clouds in the sky, flowers blossoming in the open sun, a pidgey singing in the trees that was located near a path. On said path a tall man wearing a long brown trench coat and wearing a cowboy hat even thought it was not that cold. The man looks to have been travelling a lot since his trench coat look weather worn. The man looked like he was heading towards a small village that was just nearby. As he entered a pokemorph that look like he was waiting for him greeted him.

"It's been a while Captain Lucas," said the pokemorph.

"Please just call me Lucas," said Lucas, "and yes it's been way to long."

"Six months, five days, three hours and forty-three min since we last saw you in this small village," said the pokemorph.

"Only you would have a memory like that Xu," said Lucas with a laugh.

Xu was a 5'6" (168 cm) male Xatu morph. Xu was wearing blue jean and a green shirt with white long sleeves. He also had a black beaded necklace except for two beads that were purple with a vertical line on each bead. He head short green hair except for a long red ponytail that went up to his lower back.

"Sorry it's a force of habit," said Xu scratching the back of his head laughing too.

"Don't worry about it," said Lucas, "so how are things holding up here since I left here six months ago?"

"Nothing much," said Xu, "we manage to do a lot of the repairs in two months, but some of the bigger ones, like rebuilding some the house are taking some time. But other than that we are doing fine for now."

"Well that good to hear," said Lucas.

"You know what," said Xu, "we should continue talking at my house. You looked like you travel for a while."

"That's an understatement," said Lucas, "I've been traveling for twelve days."

"Why didn't you drive here?" asked Xu bewildered.

"You know me, I like to take my time and look at the scenery," said Lucas, "but sometimes I forget to pack the right amount of food for the travel."

"That or you just gobble it up on the first day," said Xu with a laugh, "you're lucky that you know how to live of the land."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," admitted Lucas, "now are you taking to your house or what?"

"Yeah," said Xu controlling his laughter, "follow me it's only a couple of blocks."

"Great more walking," said Lucas to himself, "okay lead the way."

As they started to walk Lucas started to look around noticing some of the houses. Small houses with white picket fence seemed to be the norm around here. Some of the house had either a small flower garden or a veggie garden. Lucas had to admit things were going back to normal until he saw the burn remain of a house.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was standing in the middle of town. Around him bodies of human and pokemorph litter the place. Mortar round can be heard exploding in the distance with. Lucas turns down and sees that he is carrying small boy. Now he turns around and sees a house in flames._

"_Privet Taylor!" yells Lucas to the nearest sentinel._

"_Yes sir!" running towards Lucas._

"_Take this boy with the rest of the people into the forest," said Lucas, "keep him safe privet."_

"_Sir, Yes sir," said privet Taylor._

_Lucas hands over the boy to privet Taylor and watches him run with another group of people that were evacuating the area. Lucas then heard an explosion nearby that caught his attention. Lucas ran to see what has happen._

_When Lucas reached the area of the explosion he leveled his M4 carbine just in case something pop out. All he saw again was bodies and smoke. As the smoke started to clear Lucas saw a man dress dark combat clothes and helmet carrying an RPG. The man turns to face a house that was off at the distance and aimed the RPG._

_Lucas can see the house that the man was aiming at and he could see a family of Xatu trying to escape, but they fail to see the man with the RPG. Lucas had to react fast, he took aim with his M4 Carbine and pulled the trigger ending the man's life with a single shot._

_End of Flashback_

"Lucas, are you okay?" asked Xu.

"Yeah, sorry I was just remembering something," said Lucas shaking his head.

"I'm guessing is what happen here six months ago, right?" asked Xu.

"It's hard to forget dead civilian Xu," said Lucas sadly, "how do some people cope with that I do not know."

"Most people talk about it while others find things to do to keep their mind busy," said Xu.

"Does it work?" asked Lucas

"It depends on the person's will of letting go of the past,' said Xu.

"I see," said Lucas.

"Come on let's stop thinking on past events especially bad one," said Xu, "my house is just down the block."

"Yeah, sure lead the way Xu," said Lucas.

It took them about five min to reach Xu house down the street. Xu house was almost the same as the rest of the houses around the except for something. Instead of have a veggie garden; Xu was growing different types of berries from them common oran, leppa and sitrus berries to the rare starf berry. Lucas walked past the impressive berry collection something burst out of his garden and tackle him.

"Aargh!" screamed Lucas as he hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" yelled a small Natu morph.

"Seta, please don't tackle our guest," said Xu trying not to laugh, "He just came into the village."

"So much for being a sentinel captain," said Seta to Lucas, "I thought they were hard to take down."

"Nice to see you to Seta," said Lucas, "now can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Seta with a smile.

"Can you please get off me so I can stand up," said Lucas.

"Oh, right sorry," said Seta jumping off Lucas.

as Lucas got up and dusted himself off he looked over were Seta was. Seta was a healthy 12 year old 5'ft (152 cm) Natu morph girl with way to much energy. Seta was wearing red shoes short jean and a green tank top. She had shoulder length green hair except for a small part that was red.

"SETA!" came a yell from the house.

"AHH!" yelled Seta running behind Lucas, "please hide me. PLEASE!"

"From who?" asked Lucas.

He was answered as female Xatu morph came out from the house. Her name was Tua, Xu wife. Tua was the same high as Xu and had also shoulder length green hair like her daughter except for the red part of hair that she let it grow longer to her lower back. She was wearing red slippers, blue jean alight green tank top and an apron that had some smudges on it.

"Seta I thought told you not to play in the berry garden," said Tau.

"I wasn't playing mom," said Seta, "I was just hiding to scare Lucas here."

"Lucas?" asked Tau.

"Hi Tau," said Lucas waving at Tau, "long time no see."

"Lucas!" yelled Tua running towards Lucas and hugging him.

"It's good to see you too Tau," said Lucas with a smile on his face and returning the hug.

* * *

ezkill: well for now im going to end the chapter, but dont worry ill keep updating. to mysticpurple6 your wish might come true in a couple of chapters

P.S. PLEASE KEEEP REVIEWING!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Why haven't you called?" asked Tau, "we have been worried ever since you left six months ago."

"Sanora called an immediate meeting," said Lucas, "she wanted to know what just happen as soon as possible."

"Well that doesn't excuse you of not even sending a message or even calling," said Tau letting go of Lucas sounding a little crossed.

Xu walked up to Lucas and whispered to Lucas, "You should know by now that you will never win an argument with my dear wife; might as well say that you're sorry before things get ugly."

"What are you men whispering about?" asked Tau with a menacing look.

"Nothing honey," said Xu with a smile and sweating a little, "but Lucas has something to say."

"Well?" asked Tau directing her gaze now at Lucas and now she was tapping her leg, "what do you have to say Lucas?"

Lucas turns to Xu, but found him admiring the berries his wife was growing. Then he turns to Seta, but she was gone. Then he stared right back at Tau who was still waiting

"_Xu if you can hear me I'm a going to kill you,"_said Lucas in his mind as he notice a small smile on Xu face out of the corner of his eye, "Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't called or written in six month."

"That's better," said Tau with a smile on her face, "now knowing you, you probably ate everything on your first day travelling. Come in and I'll see what I can make for a snack."

As they were walking towards the house Seta appeared right next to Lucas.

"Thanks for bailing out on me," said Lucas, "I could have used your help back there."

"Sorry but when mom get that like that its every mon or man for themselves," said Seta scared, "Man I thought she was going to send you flying with her Psychic attack."

"Thank you miss dependable," said Lucas now turning to Xu, "and you, I had the situation under control why did you bud in like that?"

"It was either that or like Seta said you would have been sent flying," said Xu with a smile, "now stop arguing and let's go eat something before Tau gets mad."

As they walked into the house Lucas stops and admired the inside of the house. The paint scene inside the house was the borders were painted the color purple while the rest of the wall was a greenish color (Lucas couldn't remember the name of the color). The furniture was nice and simple, a nice brown sofa with a coffee table with a 47' in flat screen in the living room. In the kitchen there was as a table that could sit six people, but Lucas notices that it was able to expand to sit eight. The rest of the kitchen was adorned with wooden cabinets, a small island in the middle, and an electric stove with the microwave right above it. Lucas also notices the sliding door that lead outside to the nice backyard. The backyard had small patio that overlooked a small field where a decent playground was built in the middle.

"Why don't you boys go out in the backyard while I make some sandwiches," said Tau.

"Sure," said Xu, "you want anything to drink while we wait for our snacks?"

"Water would just be fine thank you," said Lucas.

Xu handed the water and started to head outside with Lucas following close behind. Lucas notice a nice patio set with a propane grill nearby. The both sat down and enjoyed there drinks as they both watch the scenery. Lucas could help think what this place looked like six months ago. Craters from mortar rounds, burning buildings in the distance. Worse of all the bodies of both pokemon and human littering place. That last thing piece of memory still haunts his dreams.

"You know the more you think about it the unhealthier it would be for you," said Xu.

"What are you talking about Xu?" said Lucas, "I was admiring the scenery."

"You can try and lie," said Xu, "but you can't hide it from me for two reason."

"And those reason are?" asked Lucas.

"Reason number one," said Xu in a-matter-in-fact tone, "you forget that I'm psychic and was able to take a small peek into your mind."

"I hate it when you do that," said Lucas a little annoyed, "and what is the second reason."

"Reason number two," said Xu now more serious, "I know you for almost thirteen years, three months four…"

"OKAY," said Lucas loudly, "I get it, we known each other a long time, but it hard for me to forget something that horrible it's just going to take me sometime."

"Does anyone else know what you're going through?" asked Xu.

"Sanora might have an idea what going on," said Lucas, "but I know Esp knows and she hasn't said anything to me yet."

"Sorry who is Esp?" asked Xu.

"She is a Espeon morph," said Lucas, "and she is a Sentinel captain that work with the intelligent department."

"Are you guys close?" asked Xu.

"She is the one that gave the recommendation for me to become a captain," said Lucas, "She is also the one that train me to become a Sentinel."

"You didn't answer my question," said Xu.

"No we are just friends," said Lucas, "I known her since I started the road to becoming a Sentinel."

"So are you going to talk to Esp?" asked Xu.

"Most likely," said Lucas taking a sip of his water, "she knows, but she is waiting for me when I'm ready. Not like someone I know"

"Okay, okay," said Xu finally giving up, "as long as you go talk to someone I will leave you alone, okay?"

"Deal," said Lucas, "now let's change the topic, shall we?"

"So how did the negotiation go?" asked Tau as she joined them with a tray full of sandwiches.

"You know that I'm not a big fan of politics," said Lucas "that's why I brought my lieutenant Crystal, a Vaporeon morph, so she can take notes while I rested my eyes a little."

"That is so like you Lucas," said Tau, "make other people do the work while you go to sleep. Honestly how do you get work done is beyond me."

"I didn't sleep the whole negotiation," said Lucas turning a little serious, "I was fully awake when the junior officers of the nexus were brought in."

"Wait," said Xu, "you said junior officers, what happen to the senior officers and their leader?"

"Well that's what the Judges asked," said Lucas, "it turned out that on the final assault on their main base all senior officers that had Intel that was deemed important were to be evacuated without the knowledge of their junior staff."

"In other words they left their staff to defend themselves," said Xu with disgust in his voice.

"So how many people escape?" asked Tau.

"Don't know," said Lucas, "they manage to wipe some of their information from the computers that were onsite, but not all of it. Right now Esp is working close with the Intel department on getting anything that can help us. What the junior staff told the judges is that they notice at least 7 of the 10 military brass and at least 5 head scientist were missing before the attack started."

"So that make 12 people that have escape," said Xu.

"You forgot their leader," said Lucas, "that makes 13 people that we have to hunt down."

"Does anyone know who he is?" asked Tau.

"It seemed that no one knew who he or she is," said Lucas, "the only thing that the staff knew of him was that he went by Mr. G."

"So what happen to the junior staff?" asked Xu.

"It took the Judges a couple of hours to reach a decision," Said Lucas, "they were to serve life in prison. The judges said there might be a possibility of parole since they weren't that involved, but it's really a small chance."

"They are lucky that they just got life," Said Tau, "I would have just thrown them in a lake filled with Sharpedos"

"You are not the only one," said Lucas not stunned by the comment, "the people that attended hearings wanted justice for what the nexus have done to them and their families."

"So what happen?" asked Tau.

"Lance, one of the judges and member of the elite four, asked the people to not seek justice by violence," said Lucas, "because we might turn into the same organization that they have just defeated and the circle of violence will never end."

"That Lance is really a wise man," said Xu, "just like his ancestors before him."

"At least for now we can start to rebuilt," said Tau, "try to replace our peace."

"For some of us it will be hard," said Lucas, "tell me how is John doing?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," said Xu with a smile.

* * *

Im sorry that it took me so long to updated but my last computer died on me and i lost everything asnd had to start over. Please forgive me.

Please review and i might start taking any request on pokemon people want to see. Just leave the pokemon they want to see with a name a small description


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ezkill: Sorry that I took me so long to update, but sometime life throw you some curve ball that you just have to deal with them. So for all those readers those have been waiting let get on with the show.

Disclaimer: Should have done this in chapter one, but I don't own Pokemon that belongs to Gamefreak so please don't send any lawyers my way.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_After Lucas has taken down the enemy soldier he ran towards the Xatu family wondering why on earth they haven't evacuated from the village with the rest of the people._

_"Xu, what are you doing here with your family?" asked Lucas, "You should get out of here before there are more enemy soldiers!"_

_"We were about leave," said Xu, "but..."_

_"We haven't seen John and his family leave yet!" interrupted Seta, "I'm worried that something might have happen!"_

_"Seta said that she saw image of John in her mind," said Tau, "we were about to check his house down the street before you showed up."_

_"You guys get to forest with the rest of the villager," said Lucas, "I'll go check John's house and I'll bring him to safety."_

_"Promise?" asked Seta._

_"Captain's word," said Lucas raising his right hand, "now get out of here, I'll see if I can get someone to meet you at the edge of the forest."_

_As the Xatu family started to run towards the forest Lucas press his earpiece that he was wearing to active the radio. He prayed that someone was able to listen._

_"This is Sierra Charlie," Lucas said over the radio, "can anybody here me?"_

_"This is Sierra Lima," came a female voice over the radio._

_"Crystal," said Lucas, "what's you location?"_

_"I'm at the edge of the forest with Romeo Echo 1," said the Vaporeon morph, "they are about move into the village."_

_"Crystal I just send a family of Xatu your way," said Lucas, "makes sure they make it to the safe zone."_

_"Copy that," said Crystal, "may I asked what are you going to do."_

_"I'm going to keep a promise," said Lucas running towards John's house up the street._

_End of Flashback_

"To tell you the truth," said Xu, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas worried "Is he okay? Is hurt or something?"

"No, no he is fine physically," interjected Tau, "it's just..."

"When I tried to take a look inside his mind," said Xu, "he is either thinking of nothing or he's replaying the event over and over again in his head."

"Where is staying at?" asked Lucas.

"At the moment he is staying with us," said Tau.

"Does he have any family member he can go to?" asked Lucas.

"We tried looking all over," said Xu, "but we couldn't find any family."

"It turns out both Andrew and Anne were the only children in their family," said Tau, "and sadly both grandparents have passed away just last year."

"So he has no place to stay," said Lucas.

"He can stay with us," said Tau, "but I don't think it's healthy for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas.

"You know what we mean," said Xu, "he would be living near his old home."

"The place where his parents were murdered in front of him," finished Lucas drifting back to that event.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was nearing John's house and he he didn't notice anything strange until he saw that the front door look like it was blasted off. Lucas slowly approached the door noticing a small sign on the ground reading:_

_Doctors office_  
_Andrew & Anne_

_Lucas had his rifle at the ready as he entered the two story house. As he entered the house he saw that everything was ransacked. He walked into the office that was used for medical practice by Andrew and Anne making sure to clear the room before he made his way towards the kitchen. As Lucas was about entered the kitchen he heard a noise that sounded like gun being fired._

_Lucas ran upstairs and saw four doors, but one of them had the light on. As he approached the door he could hear muffle sounds coming from behind the close door. Then Lucas heard a second shot being fired and someone screaming. Lucas kicked the door open and all of a sudden time started to slow down around him. He saw that there were three people wearing black combat uniform and a kid that was crying look at the two motionless bodies on the floor._

_Training took over Lucas body as he aimed his rifle at closes soldier on the right and pull the trigger. That man went down as the bullet exited from his skull. Lucas started to sweep his rifle to the left taking out the next soldier before he could turn around. As Lucas was about to take out the last man, but had to stop himself from shooting; the man has taken the boy as a human shield._

_"Drop your weapon," said the man as he pulled out a combat knife "or the boy joins his lovely parents."_

_"Let the boy go," Lucas demanded._

_"I don't like to repeat myself," said the man, "drop the rifle and back off."_

_Lucas had no choice but to drop his rifle. He slowly backed away as the man slowly walked up the rifle and picked it up. He pointed the rifle at Lucas and pulled the trigger, but nothing happen. The man look to se if the safety was on, but it wasn't._

_"What the hell did you do to this rifle?" demanded the man, "why won't it work?"_

_"Biometric lock," said Lucas smugly, "only works in my hands; built into all weapons in Sentinel armory and design by a morph."_

_"No matter," said the man with a grin, "I still have my knife. I always did like killing up close just to see my victims faces before they die."_

_"You bastard," said Lucas._

_"I'll take that as a compliment," said the man as his grin got even bigger, "now turn around and start walking before I accidentally cut the boy."_

_Again Lucas had no choice but to turn around and slowly make his way down the hallway. As he was walking Lucas kept looking over his shoulder making sure the man wouldn't try and kill the boy. Lucas made his way outside and notices the same name plate on the ground and a large puddle of water next to it._

_"What is your organization accomplishing here?" asked Lucas now facing the bladed soldier, "Why are you killing civilian that have nothing to do with the war?"_

_"We were ordered to kill anyone who believes those morphs are equal," said the man still having the grin on his face, "I say just kill them all."_

_"You'll never get away with this," said Lucas, "we will stop you and your organization."_

_"Maybe so," said the man, "but you'll be dead before you see that day."_

_The man threw the boy to the ground knocking him out as he rushed Lucas with the blade pointing at him. The man had a crazy looked as he got closer to Lucas which he notice that he wasn't moving. All of a sudden the man felt his left leg stiff and really cold and unable to move it. Then then cold feeling started to spread all over his body. The crazed man finally looked down and notice that from the neck down he was completely from in a block of ice._

_"You know it's going to be a pain looking for a replacement captain," said a famine voice from behind the man._

_The man was able to turn his head just to see behind him. He saw their standing in the large puddle of water was Vaporeon morph dressed in combat pants, combat shoes and a white short-sleeve t-shirt. She had arm extended and her hand clenched pointing at the direction of the man._

_"You bitch!" cried the crazed man, "How the hell did you get behind me without me noticing you?"_

_"See the puddle of water that I'm standing on?" said Crystal pointing to said puddle, "well I have an ability call acid armor, which mean I can dissolve into anybody of water."_

_"You rotten morph are nothing more than cheat and cowards," growled the man, "always using your powers instead of fighting fair."_

_"Coming from a man that used a boy as a human shield," said Lucas._

_"You keep your mouth shut you son of a mnph!" cried the man before his mouth was frozen shut._

_"Quite now," said Crystal walking towards Lucas, "intelligent people are about to talk now and we don't want to hear that kind of language."_

_"Thank for the help," said Lucas looking at his lieutenant, "by the way where your side arm and vest."_

_"It's kind of hard to dissolve a Berretta Px4 storm and a tactical vest into liquid form," said Crystal, "so I stash them in bush nearby."_

_"Okay," said Lucas crossing his arms, "now how did you..."_

_"I find you," finished Crystal, "that Xatu family said you might need some help and told me were you were headed since you were so informative over the radio."_

_"Yeah well..." said Lucas trying to find a way to change the topic, "what the situation now."_

_"Nice way of changing the topic," said Crystal not hiding the big grin on her face, "our reinforcement arrived and are now pushing the Nexus out of the village."_

_"That's good to hear," said a relived Lucas, "we can finally stop these barbarians from killing anymore civilians."_

_"Come on let go check on the boy see if he okay," said Lucas, "man how do you humans walk in these boots, I rather walk on my bare paws."_

_"If you don't like them then don't wear them," said Lucas while he was examining John, "no major injuries that I can see, but..."_

_"What are you worried about?" asked Crystal._

_"The boy must have witness the execution of his parents," said Lucas grimly._

_"Oh dear Arceus," said Crystal._

_End of flashback_

"Were John now?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know," said Tau, "maybe Seta might know."

"Seta can you come here for a second!" called Xu.

Out of nowhere Seta teleported behind Lucas and cried, "What up pops!" making Lucas jump out of his chair and land on the floor almost having a heart attack.

"Seta!" cried Tau, "how many time have I told you not to do that?"

"I don't know," said Seta trying to stop laughing, "so what's up?"

"We just wanted to know were John was," said also try to suppress his laughter, "have any idea?"

"Yeah," said Seta looking a little sad, "he still up near the ancient tree just sitting there."

"Thank you Seta," said Tau.

"No problem," said Seta, "I hope you can help him Lucas."

"I have an idea," said Lucas, "I just hope John agrees."

"Well what are you still doing here!" cried Seta anxious, "get going or you want me to teleport you there?"

"No, no I can walk," said Lucas nervous remembering the last time he was teleported by Seta, "I really don't want to end up 25 mile in the opposite direction near a cliff."

"Fine," said an annoyed Natu morph, "but don't ask me later when you're tired of walking."

And with that the little Natu morph teleported away to the playground.

"So what are you going to do?" ask Xu breaking the silence.

"Well John needs a distraction," said Lucas, "so I'm going to offer him a distraction."

* * *

ezkill: well I'm going to end it here. I promise to update as soon as possible. Again like the last chapter I'm taking request on pokemorph people want to see.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ezkill: wow another update so soon? Man I must be really inspired this month. Let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that still belong to Gamefreak. So can all the lawyers please leave my living room so I can continue writing?

* * *

"So what is your plan for distracting John?" asked Xu.

"I'll let you know right after I tell John," said Lucas as he was making his way out the door, "try not to peek into my head."

"What?" said Xu in mock surprise, "I would never do something like that in a million year."

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on this bird brain," said Tau, "just go look for John before for it get late."

Lucas was heading toward the edge of the village on the west side where the ancient tree was located. This giant old oak tree has been in this village for centuries battling hot dry summer and brutal winters. It is said that the oak tree represent strength and endurance, well this tree is a testament to that image.

As Lucas neared the ancient tree he notice that the tree had tons of bullet holes and some scorch mark, but lo and behold it's still stands strong. As Lucas made his way around the giant tree trunk he spotted there sitting on the dirt the brown haired, blue eyed, 4'7ft (133.7cm) tall 9 year old John looking out into the valley. John sat there not noticing Lucas as he approached him.

"He must be lost in thought," thought Lucas, "I wonder what he is thinking?"

"He is thinking of the time he spent here with his parents," came a male voice in Lucas' head.

"Xu!" though Lucas angrily, "what did I say about reading minds?"

"You said I can't read YOUR mind," said Xu, "you never said any- OWW!"

"Thank you Tau," though Lucas with a smile, "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," came a feminine voice, "just get on with what you're doing."

"Umm are you okay?" came a voice that snap Lucas from the mind battle, "do you need any help?"

Lucas look down from where the voice was coming from and found John looking up at him. He must have a crazy look on his face.

"No I'm fine," said Lucas scratching the back of his head, "just having a mental battle with a friend."

"Seta's dad could be a pain," said John turning back towards the scenery in front of him, "but he can be helpful sometimes."

"Well he is always a pain when he pokes his beak a little too far in," said Lucas sitting next to John.

"I heard that!" said Xu in both John's and Lucas head, "you know it's rude to ta- OWW!"

Both John and Lucas started to laugh as they both picture Xu being smack by Tau many times. After a while they just stared into the horizon in silence. About 10 min Lucas broke the silence.

"You know I knew your father when we were both kids," said Lucas.

"Dad did talk about you," said John looking up at Lucas "but he never told me that you were a Sentinel Captain."

"I'm guessing Xu told you that I'm a Captain," said Lucas still looking at the horizon.

"Yeah he told me about you when I woke up 2 days after the attack," said John looking down and depressed.

"You still remember that day don't you?" asked Lucas now turning to face John.

"I try not to," said John starting to tear up, "but it's just hard. I mean why did they have to do that?"

Lucas couldn't answer.

"Why couldn't they just leave us alone?" continued John now crying, "and why couldn't you have shown up earlier so you could've save them!"

It was a while before Lucas could answer.

"I ask myself those same questions," said Lucas looking down and tears coming down his cheeks remembering his friends, "I try to think what I could have done differently over and over again in my head."

Lucas started to fully cry now. He was remembering his two best friends that he knew from childhood killed in there own house in front of their only child. He felt responsible for their death and not being able to save them. He had been feeling guilty for the past 6 months

"I'm so sorry," was the only thing Lucas can think of saying.

All of a sudden Lucas felt something touch him. He looked up and found that John had place a hand on his shoulder and he too was crying.

"I blamed you for a long time but," said John smiling, "I know you were friends with my parents and would have done anything to save them, so I'm not mad at you."

"I'm still sorry," said Lucas recollecting himself.

"Mrs. Tau said that even that our love one have gone that we should never forget the good times we had," said John wiping away tears.

"Tau is very smart to say that," said Lucas, "so that is why your here?"

"Yes," said John, "I was remembering how every other day we would have a picnic up here and sometime we would stay to watch the sunset."

"Those are good memories to have," said Lucas "don't ever forget them."

"I won't," said John.

They both stayed quiet as they watch the sun started to slowly dip into the horizon.

"So..." John broke the silence, "what else did you want to talk about."

"How about I'll tell you on the way to Seta's house," said Lucas standing up and dusting himself off, "come on before we are late for dinner."

"Yeah I don't want to make Mrs. Tau mad," said John with a small laugh.

They started to make his way back toward Xu's house. They were just talking on things that have passed in these 6 months. They have reached the front door when Lucas remembered what he wanted to talk to John about.

"Hey John," said Lucas making John stop before he open the door, "I was wondering if you want to take trip out east with me?"

"A trip out east?" repeated John.

"Yeah I got something to do out there and I could use the company," said Lucas scratching his child, "I might even teach you a few things about the land, what do you say?"

John was very quiet for a min or two before he shouted, "That sounds like fun!"

"Great," said Lucas, "we leave in couples of days so make sure pack and get enough sleep."

"Cool," said John happily, "now can we go inside, I'm starving!"

They entered the resident they were greeted by Xu who was holding a bag of ice on his head.

"What happen to you?" asked Lucas.

"That last time I peeked in you guys head Tau hit me with a frying pan," said Xu sorely, "she really didn't have to go too far."

"I did warn you I would hit you with something heave," came Tau voice from the kitchen, "now you guys stop standing around and grab something to eat."

Both John and Lucas started to crack up. It has been a long time since John and Lucas have laugh heartedly that Xu and Tau just stared at both. Seta walked into the kitchen and saw his friend laugh. She felt happy that her friend was back to his cheerful self.

"Glad to see you back," said Seta, "I almost started to worry about you."

"I'm sorry for being gloomy," said John filling his plate with fish and some veggies.

"Something tells me that whatever Lucas told you got you excited," shoving half a fish down his beak.

"Yup!" said John mouth full of food.

"John please don't talk with your mouth full," said Tau.

"Sorry ma'am," said John swallowing his food, "Lucas asked me to go with him out east."

"Out east huh," said Xu, "what do you have up east Lucas?"

"There is a small town called Azure," said Lucas finishing his food, "I have someone I have to talk to there."

"Well when do you guys head out?" asked Seta pushing her empty plate.

"I was hoping on leaving in 3 days," said Lucas.

"And how long is it going to take?" asked Tau.

"It's going to take about 10 day to reach Azure," said Lucas.

"John make sure you pack everything you need," said Tau, "and I'll make sure to pack you food for the trip."

"Thank you Mrs. Tau," said John.

"No problem," said Tau with a smile, "I'll probably pack extra food since you are traveling with Lucas."

"And what's that so pose to mean?" asked Lucas.

"Oh nothing," said Tau with a smile while Xu and seta were laughing their butts off.

* * *

ezkill: well I'm going to end it there. Please keep me alive by reviewing and please send in any request to see any Pokemon with a small description and a name and might add it in.

This is ezkill signing out!


End file.
